


Fangirling

by MyrJuhl



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: 30STM - Freeform, Old School, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:36:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6621745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyrJuhl/pseuds/MyrJuhl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shannon thought he’d never go down that road, banging a groupie, but who could blame a guy when this adorable little thing basically stood on the drummer’s toes begging?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fangirling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sudapigrafool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sudapigrafool/gifts).



> Disclaimer: The events never happened. This fic is for entertainment purposes only, not profit. I, the author, make no claim through this work as to the fictional characters/ actual lives/ preferences/ activities of the people mentioned herein.  
> Beta: bee_ta_baby

Shannon grinned, snapping another shot of the girls who did their best, giving him advantageous angles of their home made Echelon gear. They giggled, fangirling big time and Shannon thought they were cute. “Give me more of that,” Shannon asked, and they delivered. “Thank you, ladies,” he finally said, lowering the camera.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the doe-eyed child. Nothing new, it happened occasionally, fans showed up at consecutive gigs, but this time it felt different and he turned his eyes fully for a glimpse. Shit, Shannon didn’t need this kind of temptation, but normally groupies didn't turn him on. However, this specimen was too tempting, too willing, and Shannon was in no doubt that all he had to do was ask, and he’d get laid tonight. Nearing the object of his desire, he smiled and got a sweet grin in return.

“So... enjoyed the show?”

“Yeah – it was great. Loved it. Always love it.”

“I can tell, so uhm. Ever seen the bus from the inside? I could show you our guitar player’s newest acquisition...”

“Wouldn’t he be pissed off if he...”

“I’m not gonna tell him... are you?”

The doe-eyed child slowly shook a head full of bouncing curls. Hair Shannon imagined he could grab tightly and make those suckable lips agree to anything.

“How old are you?” he asked.

“Why?” 

Getting hip checked by the other, Shannon shrugged. Yeah, why indeed? There was no need for these questions. The message was sent and the reply was loud and clear: Yeah, he would get laid tonight. In fact within a short amount of time.

Entering the bus, they were met with a gentle snoring from the bunks. They were on their own. 

“Sorry about the smells. We try to keep the air condition...”

“Shannon – I don’t care about the smell...”

Grinning, Shannon took hands looking softer than they were. He was enormously turned on by that. 

Leading the way to his bunk, they were soon horizontal, naked, kissing. “First time?” Shannon had to ask, just out of courtesy.

“No – but not that I’m doing this on a regular basis. You’re my first rock star.”

“Well, neither do I,” Shannon smiled. Sure, he’d been with groupies before, but why should he tell the beauty busy satisfying him?

The fuck was great, actually, and Shannon lay for a while feeling good. Normally he’d send the groupie away with a few whispered sweet nothings as a parting gift, but not this time. In fact, by now, several hours had passed and he still hadn’t felt the need to let go.

“What did you say your name was again, sweetheart?

“Tomo.”

End of Tale April 12th 2007.


End file.
